Story of The Hunters
by Mischief Howl
Summary: (Sequel to Story of a Snacker) It's been four years since Jerry's death. Now a new enemy or enemies have come. But is it for revenge or something else? Will Adam, Ed, and Charley be ready to save the town?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, yawning and wiping the sleepy from his eyes. I felt around the bed side for the curtain and pulls it open.

The sun came in and made my eyes hurt some. But it was nearly sunset, the night would soon come. I look around for a certain little friend that would be hiding in the dark part of the room. But nothing. "..." I had guessed he was out or already downstairs.

I sat up, groaning some from some soreness that came from working. I could smell dinner being made and had some perkiness go up in me. I had work in a hour and a half, fuck. I overslept again. Tonight wasn't all bad though.

For Peter Vincent was back in town and I took the job as being one of his workers/actors that wasn't a woman. Playing a young vampire ironicly. He wouldn't have Ed because he felt he'd take the job way to seriously.

I got on my black slacks and think black shirt before walking down the stairs. I would see Ed bringing out the corn on the cob. While Jane brought out the cube steaks. One of my favorites, mind you. "Oh good, you're up. I was afraid I'd have to send Ed up there"

One thing you should know, never ever sleep in or ever allow Ed to be your alarm. He'd either scratch you, nibble at your arm, or worse screech like a bat with a micophone turned up to max. I shudder at the thought. "Nah, I needed a few more zzz's before I went to work. Thanks for making dinner." He had guessed Ed got some blood from the meat, but I still noticed the usual hungry look he gave.

He was in a way, my brother.. Well, as far as the tribe instinct went. But I was still his prey as well. He finally walked out to admire the sun. His parents would probably come by any minute to see him to. Probably that was another reason why he looked nervous.

I sigh. "I need to take my dinner to go. Sorry, but I'm running late as it is and Peter will kill me if I'm late."

"Oh it's fine. Go on, take as much as you need and some for Peter, okay?"

I nod at her and got a doggy bag and packed three corns and two steaks. "Have a safe night!" I walk out and look up at Ed and saw him glaring at the road. I suddenly felt something in the air.. It made a chill go up my spine.

Charley must've felt it to, cause he slid open the window and looked at Jerry's old house with a pale expression. He was down in a minute and was in front of us. "Did you..?" He didn't need an answer, judging by how we must've looked.

Ed nods though. "I smelt something.. and it wasn't no weed either, guys.. Or Jerry. I just know you should be on the look out Ady.."

"I will- Really? 'Ady'?"

All jokes aside, we were now on edge. It's only been four years.. And yet the feeling of fear, of being the prey, of being turned, of being a meal all remained fresh to each of us.

But what was out there? Waiting to pounce? I prayed it was just a mountain lion.

And as luck would have it.. the mountain lion would be a kitten next to the thing that knew us and planned our deaths in the most painful kind of ways..

Author's Note: You asked and you recieve. Yep, here is the new story of Adam and the gang. I hope you enjoyed it, more coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Faolan was a crazy and mysterious guy. He had to know me truly in order to get a hold of a ticket for me.

He had given me it after class. The green paper had the mark: Cirque Du Freak. I still remain amazed as to how he got the ticket. No charge and no I owe you's in the least. He just smiled and said anytime it was in town, he'd gladly save me a a seat.

I should've known that he was part of it, but I was to excited. He told me where it was exactly. And I made sure to convince my parents to me sleeping over at Faolan's. They were, of course, a bit concerned for my sickly being. But after a few promises that I'd take everything easy- They caved and agreed. But one sign of sickness and I was to call home, no matter how late it was.

I was overjoyed. I packed a change of cloths, my toothbrush and of course my wolf stuffed animal that I had a habit of taking to sleepovers. I didn't want to rouse suspion after all and Fao's parents agreed to letting me go to the Cirque. They were going to so they weren't being irresponsible.

Tonight we left on foot, the car left and a few lights. We weren't far from the location and was there within an hour or hour and a half. I was to happy to care. I had left everything aside from my Marvel's Captain America wallet that had a twenty and a ten. The ten given for food of course. The twenty to spend on what I wanted.

Faolan led me to the front and was welcomed by a tiny creature that looked at each of us before standing aside and allowing us in. "Thank you" Faolan said, smiling as he handed the little man-like creature something. I didn't bother to ask what it was as we stepped into the dark building that made me shiver. It was cold as hell!

"Welcome, welcome" Came a voice that startled me. A impossibly tall man stood over us all like a tower. "Ah, Faolan, a tad early I see and you've brought a guest?" He greets Faolan's parents like old friends. Fao nods.

"Yes, Mr. Tall. He wanted to see the show badly, tell me if there's anything I can do? I am ready to do it!"

I was baffled. Did Faolan work for the Cirque? Was he.. Well, a roadie? Was that the word he was searching for? Probably not. I heard a whisper and Faolan took off. Leaving me with his parents. The Riverfangs had a different feather, but from a bird of prey no less. While Fao had the bald eagle feather, his father had a sea hawk and his mother had what looked to be a golden eagles. All were interesting to me.

"Faolan works with the Cirque when they are in town and sometimes even is part of the show. As I was long ago" Mrs. Riverfang said.

"Re-Really? That's awesome! I wish I could be part of the show and help out.. My parents would get over protective though." My health was bit a nuisence to me nowadays. I could only do so much before my limit was reached. Sickly and a runt of the family. But I wanted to go everywhere with the cirque, not just here.

"I will take your ticket now, child." I had forgotten the one named Mr. Tall was there despite his tower of a size. I handed it over and he flat out ate it which confused me. He did the same for the Riverfangs and we were led down the hall where bunches of chairs were. It was silent for now as we sat down.

I waited eagerly and was happy to see Faolan again. His beanie over his head, making his dark hair cover his eyes a bit. He took a seat beside me as people began to come into the theatre, some a bit timid while others rearing to see the show. Finally I had seen the two other familiar faces. Steve and Darren. They didn't see me, which didn't surprise me as they took a seat two aisles below us. I wanted to say Hi but I doubt they could hear me over the chatter of everyone else.

I sat between Faolan and his mother who all seemed eager to watch. Faolan wouldn't spill any secrets as to what surprises were in store for my eyes to behold. And perhaps it was better to see instead of be spoiled.

And the horns blew, making me jump. It silenced everyone instantly. And there stood the tall man. "Welcome To The Cirque Du Freak" And it was all just uphill from there.

The Wolfman's appearance, and the scare that came suddenly. The audience silent but suddenly the crack was heard and the beast attacked a woman. Others nearby fled in terror as the beast tore her arm away. Mr. Tall was on the Wolfman calmly and calmed him down again. He had reattached her arm with thread and it was shocking to see her fingers move.

I turned to Fao who smiles. He held something in his hand. A Pop-It bag that had some scorches from the little white fireworks inside. HE did the sound? "All part of the show.." He whispers as if reassuring me it was no accident. I was shocked. Part of the show? Just to show it was real. He stuffs the burnt out Pop-It bag under the seat. He had made sure he popped them all in one go as to not accidently pop again.

After that, some left but most stayed, awaiting with fear and curiosity as to what the rest of the show had in store. Including Darren and Steve. Of course Steve would stay. If the woman was eaten, he'd still probably stay. He did love blood after all, so this probably added to the happiness.

It was uphill from there. I watched the show with a growing awe. The man with the spider was amazing to no end. But what had made me very pleased was the Snake-Boy. And the giant snake that I so wished I could touch. Evra was his name, and I watched as the snakeboy let himself slide into the giant snake's maw.

I was afraid but intriged. It was soon done and I wanted more. I wanted to see it again, badly. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. I was led to the little stores and bought myself a web that was on a stick. Larten Crepsley had said it was a delicacy where he came from. And it was like sticky cotton candy that didn't melt as quick. The flavor was strange but I liked it.

I got a little spider and snake keychain and finally found a worried Darren. He couldn't find Steve anywhere and Steve said something weird during and after the show. So I told Faolan and his parents. They agreed to look for him.

I was running through the crowds, all of us going our seperate ways and on the trail of the Leopard. I know it wasn't supposed to be a joke. But why not? I didn't want to worry.

Steve was found, looking very saddened, depressed. I had found him and he looks at me. I've never seen him with such a heartbroken look. "We were looking for you-"

".. You found me, so what of it?"

"Steven, come on, Darren was worried-" His eyes looked at me as if I had said something terrible. Darren had been worried. "Faolan offered you guys a ride home when we get back to his house."

"Thanks Lunar... Am I evil..?" It was sudden question that threw me off. Evil? Where the hell did that come from? I look at him with confusion. Evil? No, I didn't ever think him to be. He liked gore, death, violence and all that. But that never made someone evil. "Am I?!" He asked again, franctic, almost terrified I would say he was.

"No no! You aren't. You're.. you're nice. You're strong and protect your friends. Someone evil would never do that. They'd hurt and treat their friends like dirt. You're funny.. You make me laugh and everyone else when we're having a bad time. You never once bullied me either because of my.. sickness." What else could I say? He was a nice guy. All I could see was he was a bit off but still he was nice.

He starts to cry and I put a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him slightly. "Steve, oh come on, don't cry. What brought this all on? Come on, man, tell me..?" I was concerned. I felt like a wuss for some reason. But I couldn't stand to see Steve cry. It was scary to me that he was breaking down. "Come on Steve, I'll walk you home-"

"Thanks. I needed to hear that.. I guess we can." He walks with me. Faolan's parents were a bit worried but I promised to call them when I helped Steve get home. He seemed to want to be around less people. They finally agreed and would pick me up after all this was done. Steve had hidden the tears, or any expression that he was sad, outside of the angry look he gave off.

A walk of silence for the first ten minutes. Steve was off in his own thoughts it seemed. I look at him every once in awhile silently. I open my mouth but close it, no words to say at all. I was still excited about the Cirque, but it clashed with the concern for Steve. And this was was first time I spent so long with him. Just the occassional: Have you seen Darren? What's up? Etc. Never had I really hung around their group.

"My blood is evil.. It has the taste of it" He said out of the blue and I looked at him confused. Did he really say it. He looked at me, confirming he had spoken. "Vur Horsten said it.. Larten Crepsley"

"Wha- That weird guy with the Madam What's-her-face spider?" He nods and I questioned on. "Why'd he say so? What'd he do? Drink i-" I nailed it because his eyes showed it to be true and I shuddered at the thought. "Like a vampire?"

"Yes... I wanted to be one, and he tested my blood. And.. And..-"

Oh good lord, here came the tears again. _'Next time you want to question things, Tsuks... Don't' _I thought, mentally slapping myself. This was crazy and I now feel like I'm in one hell of a weird dream. "Let me get this straight. You wanted to be a vampire. You somehow knew he was one by some luck, You asked to be one, he tasted your blood and said it was evil.." I was waiting for a laugh, a 'Haha Got you, moron, you're face was priceless' But none came. Instead a nod from the Leopard that I was trying to reassure.

I walk Steve to his house and look at him. "You're not evil, you aren't bad. So what if some vampire said your blood was evil? He doesn't know you. I'm sure you will have your dream come true, Stevey." I smile and he actually smiled back. A geniune smile, not a smug grin.

"Thanks, runt. And if you tell anyone I cried in front of you, I'll make the rest of your school years hell" Of course, there was the good ol Steve. I had to laugh as we entered his house. Calling for the ride back to Fao's.

But, I didn't believe this. Steve finding a vampire. And wanting to be one of them. A blood sucking creature. But weren't vampires sort of evil anyway? I mean, they killed people right? So Steve should fit right in. He should've been welcomed. But, I don't know. How was I supposed to understand. The wolfman, the snakeboy.. the freaks were real. Not people in make up or costume.

Once the car pulled up, I thanked his mother for allowing me to use the phone and the cookies she gave to me. I said my goodbyes to Steve and said I'd see him at school. I stepped inside the blue Mustang and we left Steve's home. I had to look back though and see the sad expression return to his face. But what could I do? In the end, there's nothing I can do but hope he will be okay.

* * *

><p>Note: What's this? I finally updated this story? Yes yes I did. And sorry that I put it off for Gods know how long. I was getting a bit worried it was going to go down hill.<p>

Well, I will try to update this story. But reviews is preferred and see if I'm doing good or need some work.

Yes, I think I made Steve a bit out of character but I tried.


End file.
